In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, automatic optimization of the wireless network to reduce operating cost is comparatively complex when compared to other wireless networks. The complexity is because of requirement of multiple network and geographical parameters. Initially, the primary focus in implementation of LTE networks was on the radio coverage. However, with the increase in the number of subscriber and corresponding increase in demand of service, it had become a challenge to increase capacity of the LTE network to the expected levels without compromising the quality of service.
To solve this problem, conventional methods and systems employed a motor vehicle equipped with network measurement devices to measure different network parameters within different parts of the coverage area. These parameters so captured were later used to optimize the coverage area in the LTE network. However, not only is this method cost intensive but highly inaccurate and unreliable. Therefore, there is a need for a method and system that can more efficiently and effectively determine the radio coverage in LTE networks.